We Looked Like Giants
by katBelle
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto aren't friends. In school they have nothing to with one another. But within their small town there's one thing that's drawing them close. One-shot. narusasu.


_This is a songfic for We Looked Like Giants by Death Cab for Cutie so I highly recommend listening to it while you read. I hope you enjoy my translation of this song. _

* * *

Naruto sniffles and wipes his nose against his sleeve. It's the earliest days of spring. A voice on his car radio is chattering about warming temperatures but a glance at the sky tells Naruto all he needs. The morning sun is striking the top of the mountains to the west. The light hasn't even reached the green base. Puffy clouds are clambering over one another above the still snowy peaks. Patches of blue sky peek through but soon the white clouds will descend on the mountains as a cold mix of snow and rain.

Stones crunch beneath tires and Naruto glances over to watch Sasuke's arrival.

He parks a few yards away from Naruto's grey car, despite the fact that the overlook parking lot is empty but for the two of them. It's a field of loose gravel that stands on a cliff, barred from the open-air drop by roughly cut logs. Sasuke's sleek black motorcycle is splattered with mud and the exhaust is making a thick grey cloud in the cool morning air. Naruto's sure it annoys Sasuke to bring his baby out so early. The engine cuts off gratingly and the sudden silence strikes Naruto. Below them he can see their small town. They're too far away to hear the cars that move through the winding street, looking so slow from their vantage point. The only sound is the buzz of his radio filtering through open car windows.

Sasuke dismounts from his bike and moves to where Naruto is half-leaning, half-sitting against his car. Naruto can see him slowly curling his fingers. He's wearing gloves but Naruto guesses his digits are frozen stiff anyways.

"I've been waiting," Naruto says when Sasuke is standing before him.

"How long?"

"Couple weeks."

Sasuke pauses. "I meant how long today."

Naruto shrugs.

"You know it was too cold to bring her out before," Sasuke says, referring to the motorcycle. Naruto did know that but he'd come anyways, always in the morning, this same day of the week, hoping. Sasuke only came out to meet him when he didn't have to share a ride with Itachi into school and that left him the motorcycle as the only alternative. "Fuck, it was too cold _today_," Sasuke adds.

"Your brother say something?" Naruto inquires.

"Yeah but it's fine." His irritated voice says differently. "So long as he doesn't talk to my mom."

"Well," Naruto says hauling himself off his car, "You've probably got a few weeks before the school calls home on your honor roll ass."

"It's fine," Sasuke says again.

Naruto pops the trunk and Sasuke tosses his backpack and helmet into it before slamming it down. Nartuo already has the car started by the time Sasuke sits in the passenger seat. Naruto backs out of the overlook. The parking lot is enough to hide Sasuke's motorcycle but it's too close to the town for both of them. Naruto starts on one of the mountain roads, climbing up and heading west.

"I have a test later," Sasuke says.

Naruto snorts. "Do you need to study for it?"

Sasuke gives him a dark look. "No. I just need to get back in time."

"Fine," Naruto says. "Who gives tests on Thursdays?"

Sasuke reaches out to fiddle with the heat, cranking it up. "You'd know if you ever showed up to class."

"Hey, I'm pulling good grades this year."

"In _welding_."

"How'd you know I was taking welding?"

"Lucky guess," Sasuke sneers.

"Don't talk down," Naruto scolds. "Welding's way more useful than calculus."

Sasuke is still twisting buttons on the heating console and ignoring him.

"It's broken," Naruto says.

Sasuke sits back into his seat with a huff. "Maybe you should take auto shop."

Naruto laughs. "Next years," he promises. "But actually," Naruto says thoughtfully, "I don't know if our school could teach me more than I know."

"Says the man who can't fix his fucking heat," Sasuke grumbles.

"I just need the parts. The fosters promised to help if I don't get in trouble 'til summer." Naruto sees an unhappy look cross into Sasuke's expression. He'd questioned once why Naruto called his adoptive parents 'the fosters'. It was on of the only things Sasuke asked about his life. Naruto hadn't answered. Technically they aren't even foster parents anymore. They'd officially adopted him in middle school but that still doesn't qualify them for any title like mom or dad in Naruto's eyes. He likes them alright. They're nice, irritatingly religious, a bit self-righteous, but good people. He still uses his own last name.

Naruto doesn't understand why Sasuke cared enough to ask anyways. Sasuke doesn't talk about his family- not to Naruto anyways- but Naruto knows his relationship with his father isn't the best. Not surprisingly. Anyone like Sasuke would butt heads with the stern, conservative man Naruto had seen around town.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Sasuke says quietly.

"Sure," Naruto replies but the car continues to climb into the mountains. The town disappears around a bend and then there's only a lush valley, filling slowly with silver clouds that snake through the mountain passes.

"Naruto, I'm serious."

"You're always serious Sasuke."

Sasuke snarls. "You're not even listening! If your parents found out-."

"My parents are dead," Naruto reminds him harshly. "If my _foster_ parents find out they can either accept me as I am or toss me out. I don't care."

"Well I do."

"I don't think your parents would ever kick you out Sasuke."

"I'm not talking about my parents!"

"But you're thinking about them."

"You don't even know my parents," Sasuke says thickly and Naruto feels a pang of regret. He always hates mentioning Sasuke's family. He knows he can't understand, just like Sasuke can't understand his situation.

The rest of their drive is silent. Naruto keeps glancing at Sasuke but the raven's staring down at the hills. A long, narrow lake shimmers in the valley beneath the layer of shifting fog. Once they're in the mountains, safely away from other people, Naruto begins the descent down. Sasuke rouses to ridicule his brakes despite them being perfectly well maintained and safe.

Naruto doesn't descend all the way, pulling off onto a side road still some distance above the lake. There's a small wildlife reservation, a network of tiny roads, parking lots, and observation decks, unmanned and unvisited this early in the season. Naruto parks his car where they can see the roiling sky above. The sun is still shining in the east, rising higher and higher, as the mass of clouds slowly sinks lower.

Naruto twists in his seat to face Sasuke. Sasuke stares back. His dark eyes are huge in his pale face as he sits, poised, waiting for what comes next. Naruto can feel the pressure of their shared anticipation. It is almost constricting. They haven't done this all winter and tension's built up on both their parts. Even before then it was a relatively new thing for them. In fact they'd only made this trip a few other times before the first snowfall prevented it.

Sasuke rolls his lips, wetting them, and Naruto feels an immediate response in his groin. His body's primed for what he _knows_ will happen but he still hesitates.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispers.

"Hn?" The pupils of Sasuke's eyes are impossibly wide, lending his young face a desperate look.

"Ahh…" Naruto laughs nervously. "Maybe we can talk?"

Sasuke expression twists and he shifts uncomfortably, pulling at the knees of his jeans. Naruto realizes he's hard too. He starts to say something but the first syllable is cut into an unintelligible hiccup when his phone starts to vibrate. He scooches his legs straight to dig it out of his pocket and is coaxing it from his tight pants when Naruto stops his hand.

"Don't answer it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?" Sasuke wrenches his wrist from Naruto's grip.

"I wanna talk," Naruto insists.

"I didn't come here to talk Naruto," Sasuke says. The buzzing of his cell stops and he relinquishes his grip on it. The distraction is easily forgotten compared to his growing annoyance with Naruto.

"Yeah but…"

"Why would you want to talk to me? We're not even -." Sasuke bits his tongue to try and stop the words too late.

"Fuck you," Naruto mutters. It doesn't matter. Naruto already knows they aren't friends. The air between them is sullen and angry but there aren't words to fix that now so Naruto reaches over and pulls Sasuke into a kiss.

It's painfully tender and Sasuke immediately tries to pull away from the agonizingly slow persistence of Naruto's lips. Naruto's hand tightens at the back of his neck, pressuring Sasuke to return the force equally. Sasuke snarls into his mouth and shoves at his chest. The struggle breaks their lip-lock, giving Sasuke the inch of space he needs to attack Naruto's lips on his own ground. He bites at Naruto's mouth viciously, never allowing the moment to linger on and risk turning to something more than lust.

Their breath puffs into the frigid air as their mouths tangle. The heat builds between their skin. Sasuke wrestles Naruto into the backseat and tears at his clothes in frenzy. They're young and eager enough for contact that they shed everything between them. They don't know anything about quick romps with shirts left on and pants only shimmied down to thighs. They don't stop until they're both completely naked.

Naruto's mouth leaves his and travels everywhere. It leaves a hot trail down his neck and shoulders then down his chest before latching on to suck on his nipple. Naruto's teeth graze the perked bud and he feels Sasuke flinch. It distracts him long enough that he doesn't notice immediately when Naruto attaches to the side of his neck and sucks against his skin viciously. Naruto laves the reddening skin until Sasuke smacks him away.

Guess he noticed, Naruto thinks.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke's hand flies up to cover the already forming bruise. He struggles to disentangle himself from Naruto, an impossible feat in the cramped space of the backseat. His leg is still wedged beneath Naruto's crotch but he wiggles far enough away that he can sit up without hitting heads with the blonde. His hair is already a rat's nest, ruffled from making out so violently, and his cheeks are flushed. "Someone could see this."

Naruto leans over him to reach his lips and kisses him apologetically. "Sorry," he breaths against Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke pushes him away. "And stop kissing me like a kid."

Naruto growls and yanks on Sasuke's leg. Sasuke knocks his head on the door and yells but Naruto ignores. He stretches Sasuke's legs up in the air so his back hits the seat. He's spread open to the blonde, unable to pull free or even sit up. Naruto dips his head between pale thighs and swallows around him.

He starts prepping him within seconds, thrusting into him with fingers coated in a hastily applied glob of lube. Most of it collects in a gleaming circle at Sasuke's tight entrance but it slips in slowly, forced by the widening vacuum and Naruto's feverish digits. Sasuke is groaning, a deafeningly distressed vocalization in the small car and the quiet wilderness that surrounds them.

Sasuke starts to wiggle away, pushing against Naruto's head so he pulls away and fumbles for the condoms that spilled form his pockets with the bottle of lube. Sasuke's given a moment to breathe away from Naruto's probing fingers and persistent tongue. The raven reaches for one of the foil packages Naruto pulls from the mess of their mixed clothes but Naruto rips it open and puts it on Sasuke himself. Naruto's firm touch is strangely arousing, despite being efficiently business-like and not intentionally seductive. While Naruto slides his own on Sasuke worms around beneath him, turning onto his stomach and presenting Naruto with his backside. Naruto doesn't argue, knowing this is Sasuke's favored position. It gives Naruto the leverage to push into him as deep as possible.

Warned by Sasuke's impatient thrusts back, Naruto picks a fast pace. It earns him a groan from Sasuke and even more desperate humping back onto his cock. It feels great on his dick but sex in his small car is always a compromise between the desperate need to get off and comfort. Naruto bends in half over Sasuke's body, driving him into the window. He sees Sasuke's fingers scramble over the door, trying to find purchase to brace his body. Naruto backs away but Sasuke's hips wiggle back immediately, searching for the missing stimulation.

Their bodies become slick with sweat despite the cool mountain air. Their skin slaps together, suctioning the moisture between them. It freezes wherever they're not touching. Sasuke's hair is damp with perspiration. Naruto's fingers comb through it as he pushes the raven's head down and forcibly buries himself. A drop of sweat rolls down Naruto's bare shoulder blade, itching uncomfortably but he ignores it, focusing on the relentless drive of his hips.

Sasuke moans once, in lust or yearning- some lost emotion that Naruto identifies as dissatisfaction. He pulls around Sasuke's stomach, forcing his body into a contorted back-bowed position, just so he can reach the other boy's cock. Sasuke's moans are consistent now, discomforted whines that grow pitiful as Naruto strokes him. Sasuke's weight falls back on Naruto's groin and it becomes almost painful to move in his body's snug grip. Naruto makes a few attempts to pinion out of him while staying wrapped around his hips to reach his cock. The result is awkward jostling that frustrates them both and makes their muscles burn, straining to get something just out of reach.

Naruto's grunts in time with his thrusts, the animalistic sounds an equal mix of pleasure and frustration. He humps Sasuke tirelessly, muscles and dick both burning from the effort and friction. In the rough struggle Sasuke's body slides forward until his head knocks against the fogging window.

"Fuck Naruto," Sasuke curses, hissing viciously, and stills his hips to force Naruto to a halt.

Naruto buries his face in Sasuke's lower back. His shoulders rock in silent laughter at their own young inexperience.

"Just finish," Sasuke pants. He squeezes the hand around his cock, coaxing Naruto to let go and begins to rock his hips in a small circle into Naruto's groin.

"But you'll-."

"It's fine," Sasuke groans exasperated. He twists awkwardly, bracing his hands on the cold, steamy glass, and reaches around to grip Naruto's hair. He yanks him down to envelope Sasuke's body and Naruto just catches himself from flattening the stubborn raven. His head ends up over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nuzzles him, his pale skin catching on Naruto's own damp cheek. He licks up Naruto's jaw and kisses his ear. Naruto shivers. His ear heats to an impossible temperature compared to the rest of his naked body.

"Just get me off your mouth later," Sasuke whispers. "'Kay?"

The sweet probing question at the end catches Naruto off guard. His heart lurches at the uncharacteristic lilt and squeezes tighter when Sasuke laps again at his earlobe.

Naruto mashes his mouth to Sasuke's, kissing him deeply and quickly before ramming in and out of his body enthusiastically. He's relentlessly now, refusing to pause even when Sasuke gasps loudly at some sensation. His bone white fingers curl against the door but his body stays tense, meeting Naruto's thrusts fervently, so he continues. He even feels Sasuke spasm around him once.

Naruto's orgasm hits, rushing over his body. His overworked muscles suddenly tingle, loosening abruptly to release tension. An ache settles over him as he collapses over Sasuke.

Sasuke grunts, annoyed. The blonde shoves off of him quickly.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"You're not that heavy," Sasuke says scornfully.

"No, I mean, when I- you know..."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He pulls Naruto's forehead and knocks it gently to his. "I can take a fucking I asked for _Naruto_," he purrs, voice hushed against Naruto's sweaty nape. He nips at Naruto's lips, gently biting down on the already puffy skin.

Naruto's hand closes around Sasuke's erection. "You're still hard," he whispers.

"Maybe you should give me that blowjob you promised," Sasuke suggests.

Naruto grins and rids himself of his condom before settling himself between Sasuke's legs. When he reaches for the condom on Sasuke, the Uchiha protests.

"That'll get messy."

After their first impulsive meeting and the resulting spray against Naruto's car seats they'd realized condoms were essential for keeping sex neat, especially since Sasuke wanted to go back to school afterwards and pretend to be like all the other teenage boys. Nothing was worse than redressing over the sticky, uncomfortable remnants of their sex.

"I'll swallow," Naruto says. He smiles up at Sasuke and sees his chest hitch. His dark eyes watch Naruto lustfully. "Plus," Naruto adds, "there's no way in hell I wanna taste that nasty latex shit." He ends the statement with a quick lick to Sasuke's head before laving the underside with the flat of his tongue, smearing the hard organ with saliva.

Naruto takes it in his mouth, working the base with short twisting yanks. Sasuke groans in approval. Naruto's other hand smoothes up and down Sasuke's thigh, rubbing the skin red until creeping to his empty hole. His fingertips dance around his opening and press down on the hard lip. It's Sasuke who forces his fingers in, grabbing his palm and squeezing it closer to his ass. Naruto picks up on the not-so-subtle hint immediately. His first two fingers twist into Sasuke eagerly.

Naruto keeps his promise. When Sasuke comes in his mouth, panting and groaning loudly, he swallows every drop. He wipes a hand- _not_ the one in Sasuke's intimate place; Naruto's not ready for that sort of closeness- across his mouth, smearing the remaining fluids to dry on the back of his palm.

"Happy?" Naruto asks grinning.

"You owed me that," Sasuke replies smirking tiredly.

"Hey, don't think about it like that," Naruto protests. "It's not about owing."

Sasuke shrugs his statement away.

Naruto crawls over his outside leg and worms his body beside Sasuke's. There isn't really enough room on the thin seat but Naruto forces their bodies closer, entwining to share the cramped space. Sasuke pushes against him weakly but Naruto ignores the protest and manipulates the raven's body how he wants. They end up with Naruto's legs curled over Sasuke's, Sasuke twisted slightly away from him and Naruto practically kissing his shoulder. Naruto's hand wanders down Sasuke's abdomen, tickling certain spots where his fingertips smear over small rivulets of sweat.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto runs his lips across Sasuke's shoulder and hugs him closer. "It's cold," he replies plaintively.

"So put your clothes back on."

"Mmm," Naruto hums into Sasuke's skin and then shakes his head violently, nose rubbing into the raven. "Too tired," he whines.

Sasuke sighs and then shivers violently. "You're acting like-."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just-." Sasuke yanks his shoulder away from Naruto's tight clutch. He has to press against the seat to avoid Naruto's enveloping presence. The metal buckle of a seat belt presses into his thigh, engraving the soft flesh with an icy square. He shivers again.

Fog is closing in around them, crowding against the sides of the car and slithering beneath it. The clouds are rolling down the slopes and into valleys in roiling billows Outside the windows the landscape is blank. Everything is grey and white. The mountains are dark shadows and the sun is a smudged brightness somewhere far away. It takes a moment for Sasuke to realize that the inside of the windows are fogged too, screening the view with an additional flat color.

Naruto presses up against him, bringing Sasuke tightly against his bare chest. This time the raven doesn't fight it at all. Sasuke's breath puffs from his lips in thin wispy clouds. His muscles are clenched and shaking with cold and beads of perspiration collect on his pale skin. Naruto lays his palm flat to Sasuke's breastbone and rubs in soothing circles to warm him.

Sasuke reaches a hand above his head to the window. It relaxes his stiff posture, letting his body roll further into Naruto's. His fingertips slide down the wet glass, leaving streaks of trickling water. He lets his hand fall away from the cold surface and rest down on Naruto's gold thigh. The blonde flinches at the chill touch but doesn't move away, even when Sasuke flattens his palm against his hard thigh muscle.

"It's going to rain soon," Naruto says quietly.

Sasuke's hand gives his leg a gentle squeeze in response. They lie like that for long minutes before Naruto shifts his weight minutely.

"I should get back," Sasuke says but doesn't move from the cocoon of Naruto.

Naruto's hand is still tracing light circles on his chest, with his fingertips now rather than a flat palm. Every now and then he brushes over Sasuke's nipples and rubs one gently for a moment before continuing his random figure eights over Sasuke's skin. Whenever the tender nubs of flesh are approached Sasuke's back stiffens and his ass presses into Naruto. It's minutes and minutes before Naruto's wandering hand drops away, draping over Sasuke with dead weight.

"Naruto," Sasuke says softly. Naruto doesn't reply at all. He remains silent, wrapped up in some desire to stay stagnant, unmoving and unspeaking with his arms around Sasuke. He's not asleep but he doesn't want to break the silence that's muffling the world around them.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke rocks his body, striking Naruto's chest with the back of his upper arm. The blonde still doesn't speak and Sasuke settles back down with a huff. Neither one of them moves until Sasuke's phone begins to buzz again, somewhere beneath a pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Sasuke doesn't make a move for it but the noise rouses Naruto from his calm lethargy.

"You smell like sex," Naruto murmurs hazily. He runs his nose through Sasuke's hair, whuffling damp locks that smell distinctly Sasuke-like. His limbs squeeze Sasuke tightly a final time before he releases him. When he lifts his arms off Sasuke's body the raven immediately cringes from the cool on his once warmed skin. "I'll take you home."

"Mn," Sasuke hums. He sits up and Naruto's eyes hungrily trace the hollows of his lean stomach. Sasuke leans over Naruto's legs to draw his jeans from the pile. Naruto is quick to run his hand over his ass and only smiles when Sasuke glares at him half-heartedly.

Sasuke's teasing glare falls into something far worse when he reads his phone screen- Itachi 2 Missed Calls- but Naruto, digging around for his own clothes, doesn't see it.

"I can take you to get your bike after school," Naruto offers.

"No," Sasuke says. "Just take me to my bike now."

"You'll get sick," Naruto frowns. Sasuke's skin is still shiny, with freezing sweat or condensation Naruto doesn't know. "It's chilly out. And the sun's gone."

"I'll be fine," Sasuke replies coolly, reaching past Naruto's hip for his crumpled shirt and carefully avoiding his eyes. "It's not raining yet."

"Sasuke…" Naruto's fingers catch the hem of Sasuke's shirt as he tries to slip it on.

"What?" Sasuke demands.

Naruto smoothes his hand over Sasuke's hip, nudging his pelvis off balance a few inches just to see him sway back. "You should shower before you go back to class. There's plenty of time before your test."

"No," Sasuke refuses, thinking of the missed calls on his phone. He can't have Naruto anywhere near his home.

"Are you that afraid of someone seeing us?" Naruto asks. "Is it that unbelievable for us to be friends?"

Sasuke's look says it is.

"Whatever," Naruto growls. He grabs Sasuke's boxers from the floor and tosses them at his head. "Fucking asshole," he mutters. So maybe Naruto isn't exactly the type of person Sasuke would normally make friends with. They live in a small town where even the parents know whose kids belong in which clique. If Sasuke wants to be a prick and fit the mold of an arrogant bastard then-

_Fuck that_, Naruto thinks viciously.

Sasuke's already clambered up to the front seat, fully dressed except for his shoes. Naruto roots around for his own clothes and yanks them on angrily. He gets out of the car to walk around to the front seat, slamming both doors in the process. From the corner of his eye he sees Sasuke staring out the window at grey nothingness, chin propped in a hand and his elbow on the lip of the window.

Neither of them speaks as they leave their spot and start back to their town. As the car climbs up the roads the mist begins to clear until they're above the bulk of it, looking down over the earthbound cloud. When Sasuke finally speaks it tears Naruto into pieces with one sentence.

"I knew you'd get attached."

His tone is disgruntled and condescending all at once and he doesn't look at Naruto to say it. His eyes are locked on a distant mountain surrounded by the bluish-grey smudge of a rain cluster.

Naruto swallows thickly. He won't deny it. "If you knew that then why the fuck did you approach me in the first place?"

Sasuke shrugs despondently. "You think there's anyone else in this place?"

Naruto's fingers curls white-knuckled around the wheel. He forces himself to breathe and concentrate on driving safely when all he wants to do is smash his foot to the pedal and fly around the curves of the mountain road.

The rest of the drive is a blur to Naruto but somewhere along the way the rain clouds cascade over the mountains and catch up with them. The windshield wipers are slashing back and forth violently when he pulls into the lot next to Sasuke's motorcycle. He jerks the gears into park and shoves out of the car. He stalks around the car and yanks Sasuke's door open. He has to hunch down to stare into Sasuke's face. Water pours from the roof and waterfalls into the open frame. The rain is freezing against Naruto's face but he barely feels it in his rage. It drips from his hair and chin as he leans down into Sasuke's space and dots the raven's jeans before disappearing. Sasuke's face is open as always, a constant display of all his horribly passionate emotions and hardly any of them good. Fear is always etched somewhere along the corners of his eyes, shifting deeper when his dark pupils dart up to Naruto's icy blue scrutiny and anger is held tucked somewhere in his lips.

"You know, _Sas_," Naruto says in a low voice, "I've never been all that great at keeping secrets."

Sasuke's dark eyes narrow dangerously. "Don't you _dare_."

"Or what Sasuke?" Naruto asks quietly. "What will you do then?" The question lingers alongside the threat as the rain pour over the car. It chinks against the wheels and patters on the metal shell.

Naruto leans down into the car and devours Sasuke's mouth. The windshield wipers thump rhythmically in their wild oscillations. Sasuke struggles against the kiss but Naruto has all the physical leverage. He clacks his mouth hungrily down against Sasuke's, lacking any finesse but absolutely persistence to the point that Sasuke gasps for air.

Naruto pulls away and Sasuke glares at him hatefully. He looks ready to launch himself at Naruto but the blonde unexpectedly crouches down on his haunches. It brings his head level with Sasuke's chest.

"You're shivering again," he observes.

"Get out of my way," Sasuke snarls.

Naruto snorts and places a wet hand on Sasuke's knee to steady himself in the slippery mud. "You're too easy to rile up."

"_What_."

"I'm not going to rat on you Sasuke. I would never do that." A strange look crosses over Naruto's face as he desperately watches for Sasuke's reaction. He clears his throat noisily. "Besides, it's whatever. Just sex right?"

"…yeah," Sasuke murmurs. He's eyeing Naruto suspiciously but still he says, "Right."

"'Kay," Naruto whispers. He's still looking up at Sasuke with impossibly blue eyes. Clear drops of water drip from his brows and run down his cheeks.

Sasuke leans down to him. "It's just sex." The cautious words brush over his carved lips as a final warning to Naruto and a reminder to a small part of himself before he descends upon Naruto's mouth. Naruto's lips are frozen and wet as Sasuke manipulates them slowly. In comparison the inside of his mouth is a singeing furnace to Sasuke's tongue.

The rain drenches the teenage boys locked at the mouths. Sasuke's forceful mouth is pushing Naruto's into submission and driving his entire body. He slips down into the mud and the raven tumbles from the seat after him. They're caught in a messy tangle. Sasuke gives up on staying out of the rain and comes down on top of Naruto's body. The blonde's shirt sucks into the mud and water seeps against him. The feel of their lips slipping against one another, their bodies sliding smoothly over one another is irresistible. Naruto's thigh props up between Sasuke's legs and rubs the heat at the junction. Sasuke gasps and worms against the pressuring, pushing them both deeper into the muddy puddle.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasps. "I-."

Sasuke is trying to dive his tongue further into Naruto's warm mouth but he pulls away to meet his eyes, although his hips still grind into Naruto's leg. "What?" Sasuke pants against his skin.

Naruto moans Sasuke's leg rubs into him. "This feels really good," he moans.

Sasuke laughs silently. "I know moron," he replies. He stiffens abruptly when his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. The fog of lust seeps away with a growing realization. They're not in the mountains. The town is right below them, Sasuke is straddling a boy in the middle of a rainstorm, and his phone is buzzing because his brother is looking for him.

"Fuck," Sasuke curses as he rolls off of Naruto. Naruto picks himself out of the mud as well.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sasuke growls. "Just-." He breaks off and grabs Naruto by the neck. Their mouths clash together in a furious, bruising kiss. It's everything Sasuke's yearned for in their quiet town. He can feel Naruto's hard body against his own. Their lungs are aching to breathe but the pain is too good and Sasuke relishes the dizzying panic of starving for air. He's never felt this close to another person in his life and somehow he doubts that he ever will. He bites at Naruto's lips desperate for more. His hunger for the blonde can't be satisfied with mere kisses. He wants more of Naruto's body and Naruto himself but-

Naruto's hand strokes through his hair gently and Sasuke shudders at the intimate contact. He steps away quickly before he can realize that maybe this isn't just sex anymore. Sasuke's eyes are wide and dark as his heart struggles to deliver the sudden influx of oxygen to his body.

"Next week," Sasuke pants. "I'll come back then."

Naruto smiles. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
